Machine leveling plays an importable role in the stability and precision of machine tooling. Conventional machine tools have many points in contact with the ground, adversely affecting machine leveling. A three-point support configuration may promote stability and precision for machine tools because three points cooperatively determine a plane, which is advantageous in machine leveling.
Conventionally, designers may use software tools to perform simulation for several candidate location combinations for the three supporting points for the machine tool, so as to find out an optimal location combination for the supporting points among the candidate combinations. However, since the candidate combinations are usually determined by the designers based on experience, the acquired optimal combination may not be the best choice among all possible location combinations.